missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flame of Eternity/Transcript
This is a transcript for the fourteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. PENELOPE'S ROOM - DAY' Telemachus is sitting on his mother's bed. Penelope shows him two beautiful dresses, holding them up against herself, one after the other. Penelope: (anxiously) Well? Which one do you think I should wear tomorrow, for the party? I want to look good for my dancing partner! Telemachus: (jealously) What dancing partner?! Penelope: (amused) Why, YOU... of course! Telemachus: (giggling) Uhmm hehhe. Telemachus smiles at his mother and blushes. He then looks over toward the window at the tapestry Penelope is currently working on. We see a beautiful young woman (Calypso), looking at a piece of crystal. Telemachus points over at the tapestry, and inquires: Telemachus: (cont'd, intrigued) What does that beautiful lady see in the crystal? Penelope: (mysteriously) Only Calypso, herself, knows... Zoom in on Penelope's tapestry. FADE OUT. Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'INT. CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Calypso is staring into a magic crystal, which is hovering in mid-air above its base. The piece of crystal (which is a kind of prism), is shedding a bluish light on the dark room. Calypso: (excited, to herself) Haahhh! - Wow-wee!... Visitors!... Zoom in on the ship. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. SHIP - DAY' The ship is standing totally still on a glassy sea. It looks crushed beneath the heavy clouds. There's something disconcerting about this total stillness. THE CAMERA DOLLIES IN, revealing the Companions leaning on the ship's rail, silently studying the horizon with worried looks on their faces. We see Dates, Zephyr, Philo, Nisa (with the Owl on her shoulder), Ulysses, Diomedes and Titan. Calypso: (excited) It's been so long... (positively surprised) Hold everything...! THE CAMERA DOLLIES OUT FAST, stopping on Ulysses, whose serious expression makes him look particularly attractive. Ulysses: (worried, to his Companions) Do you feel the silence?... Something is about to happen... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'INT. BACK TO CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Calypso grabs the crystal prism to cop a better look. She is fast falling in love... Calypso: (overexcited) Well, hello, sailor!!! Now, he is what I call CUTE! Smart-looking, too!... (meltingly) Ohh! He's even got a dimple! Calypso puts the crystal back on its base and starts walking round and round the room. Calypso: (cont'd, to herself) Come stay with me, my handsome sailor, and I'll share my gift of eternal life... She breaks off, noticing that the crystal behind her is starting to diffuse a bright red light throughout the room. Calypso goes up to it, intrigued. Calypso: (cont'd, surprised) Hoh??? What? Another visitor? Zoom in on the crystal. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' In the midst of whirling waves (SFX: Wooorr... wooorrr.) rises a deeply concentrated Poseidon. His trident is stretched up towards the sky, which is full of swirling clouds. Around Poseidon, the air is literally vibrating with the power (SFX). Poseidon: (growling) Uuuooorrghh! Calypso: (surprised) Poseidon?!.. Poseidon: (laughing) Hah hah! Calypso: (mistrusting) What mischief is he up to?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' Poseidon is waving his arms around, commanding the waves. A "mountainous wave" rises up before him. Next, he makes a gesture with his trident and declaims: Poseidon: (manevolently, to the whirlpool he created) Go! Sweep all before you! Destroy Ulysses! The huge wave slowly starts rolling, with a terrifying rumble (SFX: rumble... roar...). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'INT. BACK TO THE CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Calypso grabs her magic crystal. She is terrified and furious at the same time: Calypso: (furiously) Oh no! That interfering octopus is after my sailor! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. SHIP/SEA - DAY' Ulysses and the Companions still look worried as they stare at the horizon in silence. Just then, they hear a muffled rumbling sound, which grows louder as it approaches (SFX: rumble.) Titan, Diomedes & Zephyr: (groaning, bored) Uuurrrghh. Owl: (O.S., warning hoots) Huuhuu huh! Nisa: (turns to the Owl) Heh? The Owl on Nisa's shoulder starts looking all around. All of a sudden, it flies off in a panic to hide inside a rolled up rope, its feathers bristling. Owl: (terrified hoot) Hoo hoo hoo!!! Nisa: (worried) What in the world is that?! Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr & Philo: (frightened) Huuooh.... Dates:(ducks down) Oh nooo! Philo: (terrified) I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out! Philo immediately dives into the pile of rolled-up ropes, alongside the Owl. Philo: (cont'd, jumping away) Uuuaaahh. (wailing, scared) Uuhuuhuhuhuuuhu! ON the horizon, we see a huge tidal wave rushing towards them with a deafening rumble (SFX). Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr & Dates: (O.S., all scared) Huuohh huueehh hhhaaahh uuuhhhhhaahh..... Philo: (O.S., scared) Uhaahhahhahah. Diomedes: (O.S., frightened) Uhoooohhuhahhooohoh! BACK TO the horrified Companions. Poking his head comically back out of the ropes, Philo too sees what is coming at them. Ulysses: (commanding) Everyone, grab hold of something secure. And don't let go! Zephyr, Philo & Diomedes: (O.S., frightened whimpering) Huhooohohohohuuhhoohoho..... The wave arrives. It is so high it hides the sky. WIDE ANGLE SHOT as the ship is swallowed up by the tidal wave. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8.1' 'INT. BACK TO THE CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Calypso witnesses everything in her magic crystal. She is helpless: Calypso: (afraid) Oh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. SHORE OF CALYPSO'S ISLAND/ROCKS - DAY' It's nice weather again and small ripples are lapping up against the shore. The ship has been washed up on the jutting rocks near the island - it is in a bad way! POV from the ship's deck: Poseidon is looking over the rail, nervously inspecting the ship (we can only see the upper half of his body). Poseidon: (fatalistically) Hmmmmm??? - No wreckage? No bodies? WIDE ANGLE SHOT to reveal a spellbinding sight! The tidal wave has frozen alongside the island to form a huge, immobile, rumbling, foaming wall of water (SFX: rumble.)! Next, AERIAL SHOT of Calypso's island and of the wave which is standing alongside it. Poseidon: (cont'd, furiously) No wonder! It's the Island of Calypso. CUT TO: INSERT: INT. FLAME ROOM - DAY The room is temple-like. A statue representing Calypso kneeling is holding a small dish containing a relentless blue flame. ZOOM IN on the flame. Poseidon: (furiously) Not even the gods can overcome the magical protection of her Flame of Eternity! The real flame cross-fades into the fake blue flame (Calypso's coat of arms), which decorates the front of her palace. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. CALYPSO'S PALACE - EVENING' Next, a WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the palace, standing in the middle of a luxuriant garden. Calypso: (O.S., gently) Ulysses! Ulysses: (tired sigh) Hmmmm.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INT. CALYPSO'S PALACE/ULYSSES' BEDROOM - EVENING' Lying with his head on a pillow, Ulysses wakes up gently when he hears his name being called. Ulysses' POV: Penelope's face is leaning in towards him (though he hears Calypso's voice). Calypso: (with Penelope's face) Wake up, Ulysses! Ulysses rubs his eyes. Ulysses' POV: Penelope's face dissolves into the countenance of Calypso, who is standing at his bedside. Ulysses: (wondering) Hmm? Hhaahhh? (feeling knocked out) Hngheh. WIDER SHOT to reveal Ulysses' fine room. The Companions hurry over to him and huddle around his bedside. Nisa: (reassured) It's about time he came around! (softly to Ulysses) You okay? Ulysses: (surprised) I feel fine. We ARE still alive, aren't we? Diomedes: (amused) Hohoh! We are, indeed! Thanks to our lovely friend, Calypso! Zephyr: (enthusiastically) Her magic saved our lives! This is HER palace! Calypso: (false modesty) Enough flattery! It was the least I could do! PHILO starts declaiming... Philo: (theatrically) O´ beauteous Calypso, From whom all goodness flows, You are our saving grace, For we are... ehmm... Oh gosh! Can anyone think of a rhyme for "grace"?... Ulysses smiles faintly then lifts his hand up to his head, manifesting exhaustion. Calypso: (enticingly) Come along now! We must let your leader rest. Nisa raises her eyes. She is suddenly annoyed. The Owl on her shoulder does the same. Nisa: (madly) Hmmm!! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'INT. PALACE CORRIDOR - NIGHT' The Companions follow Calypso down a corridor. Philo is bringing up the rear. Calypso: (charmingly) Let me show you to your rooms. You may stay as long as you like. Philo: (under his breath) "Lost without a trace"... or "exhausted by the chase"? (mad at himself) Oh, come on, Philo! You can do better than that! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. CALYPSO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT' It is a vast, Hollywood-style room with columns and wall hangings. A splendid opening leads to a large balcony overlooking the lush gardens. In the middle of the room stands a magnificent fountain decorated with water jets, basins and ornaments. Calypso enters the room, still just as suave. Calypso: (enraptured) Aah! My sweet sailor boy!... All of a sudden, she changes attitude and starts storming backwards and forwards, infuriated and enraged, losing her patience and temper. Calypso: (cont'd, frustrated) Sweet? Ha! That self-centered ingrate didn't even notice me! (self-confidently) On the other hand, he's a man, so it won't be long before he succumbs to my irresistible charms! (scheming) Now let's see... Nothing must be left to chance... Calypso sits down in front of her magnificent dressing table and starts brushing her hair. Calypso: (cont'd, giggling) Hmmm. Ahahaha. Ahhahahha! Suddenly, she sees Poseidon appearing in the fountain. Calypso: (cont'd, self-confidently) Ohhh! It is customary to knock before entering a lady's boudoir, you know! Poseidon: (seductively) Please forgive my impertinent behavior, divine nymph... Calypso: (wondering) Hhmmmm humm??? Calypso turns round and and looks Poseidon up and down (she is still brushing her hair all the while). Poseidon: (apologizing) ...and allow me to get straight to the point. (commanding) You must destroy that mortal, Ulysses. He is nothing but trouble! Calypso: (pertinently) No way, fish-lips! I've got big plans for HIM. Poseidon: (resolutely) Really? Forget about 'em! Calypso: (protesting) Heh hemmm! Poseidon: (seriously) That conniving little runt has only one plan in mind... finding his way back to his own pathetic home. Calypso: (sure of herself) He'll change. No one has ever resisted my charms. (resolute sigh) Humm! Poseidon: (derisively) Then he will be the FIRST! Poseidon then dives back into the fountain and disappears. Calypso stays still for a while, staring pensively at the fountain. Then she finally pulls herself together and stands up, a harsh look on her face. Calypso: (pertinently) Guess again, Poseidon! Ulysses and his friends will remain on my island! FOREVER! CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. CALYPSO'S ENCHANTED GARDENS - DAY' Ulysses is still tired but he is smiling as he comes out of the palace, leaning slightly on Nisa (the Owl is on her other shoulder). Ulysses' POV: WIDE ANGLE SHOT of the luxuriant gardens, where the Companions are lounging around. Ulysses and Nisa walk towards the other Companions. Nisa: (happily) How's it going, guys? Ulysses is surprised to see that the Companions are lazing so much that they hardly even notice him. (BRIEF SUCCESSIVE SHOTS) Titan is sitting at the foot of the tree, stuffing his face with fruits. He gives just a faint wave when he spots Ulysses and Nisa: Titan: (idling, speaking with his mouth full) Hm! Uuuaarrmmm. Gulb...Hi!... Hmjam mjam. Diomedes is napping in a natural liana hammock. Philo: (O.S., humming) Lalela halala. Diomedes: (snoring) Chhreee pppfffuuu chrrooo pppfffuuu.... Philo is playing on a natural harp made of ivy. Philo: (trying to find a rhyming word) Pace? - Lace? - Embrace?...Face?...(frustrated) Ohhh!... Dates is having a great time, fishing with rod and line in the river. Zephyr is beside him. Dates gets a catch. Dates: (triumphantally) Hahah! Heheheh heh! He jerks up the rod and pulls in a goldfish (there is already a whole heap of them beside him, on the bank). Nisa: (surprised) Houw! Ulysses: Hmm. Dates: (overjoyed) I can't believe it! These fish scales are REAL GOLD! This place is PARADISE! BACK TO Ulysses and Nisa. Ulysses: (to Nisa) Looks like they're keeping busy. Calypso: (cheerfully) Ahh, there you are, Ulysses! (bubbly) Haheh heheheheh.... Calypso comes to greet Ulysses and Nisa. She is more suave than ever by now and has a new, wild hairstyle. Nisa pulls a face when she sees her. No sooner has she spoken than a nearby rosebush stretches out one of its branches and scratches her arm. Nisa jumps and stares at the rosebush in surprise. (Ulysses is unaware of all of this). Ignoring Nisa completely, Calypso takes hold of Ulysses' hands. Calypso: (cont'd, enticingly) I'm glad to see you looking so well! Come, we'll visit the gardens! Nisa: (annoyed) Yuck. She picks a large fruit off a nearby branch. Calypso: (condescending, to Nisa) Ahhm! Be a good girl and leave us adults on our own, would you? In the meantime, you can nibble on this. Calypso shoves the fruit into Nisa's hand. Nisa looks daggers at her. Nisa: (furiously) Are you for real?!... Calypso: (laughing) Hahahahah. Hah! As soon as their hands come into contact with each other, Nisa gets a vision: CU of her eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: (having her vision) Haahhh! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 15' 'NISA'S VISION' Nisa's vision Calypso's face turns into that of a frightening old woman wearing a lot of make -up. Her slim arms change into creepers, which suddenly jump out and clasp Nisa and the other Companions, preventing them from leaving. Calypso: (evil laughter) Huahhahahaahhhah! (attacking growls) Huuueeerrghghh. Hhuuuueeeerrrrgghghh. Titan, Philo & Dates: (groaning) Ooohhhaahahh ooohhoooohh uuuooorrgh. END OF VISION. 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. CALYPSO'S ENCHANTED GARDENS - DAY' Nisa shakes her head as she comes to again. Nisa: (back to reality) Huuoh? Huumm! The worried Owl uses one of its wings to point out to Nisa that Ulysses and Calypso have already walked off. Owl: (worried) Huuh huuh, huh! Nisa is very worried. She hurls the fruit away (SFX: SPLAT!) and runs off after them. Nisa: (throwing) Uueh! Owl: (encouraging hoots) Huuh huh huuh huhuhuh! Calypso seductively slips her arm under Ulysses'. Calypso: (enticing) Your friends look so happy! As a favor to them, you should stay a bit longer. Huhuhuuu. I think I might like that, as well. ON Nisa (and the Owl), darting behind a hedge to remain unnoticed as they follow Ulysses and Calypso. Nisa: (furiously, under her breath) Hehh! Witch! So you want to keep us from leaving, do you? We'll see about that! Owl: (warning hoots) Huh huh huhuh huuh huh! Just then, Nisa gets her feet caught up in some ivy. BACK TO Calypso and Ulysses, who are still walking along together. SFX O/S: low, dull sound of Nisa tripping up. Only Calypso seems to have heard. She smiles sardonically as she glances discreetly in Nisa's direction (without actually turning her head). CU of Calypso's hand: her finger is haloed by a small blue flame. Calypso looks back at Ulysses again. Ulysses: (nicely) It's a kind offer, but we need to get going as soon as we've repaired our ship. Calypso: (irritated laughter) Heheh hah... BACK TO Nisa, sprawled out on the floor, with a few twigs stuck in her hair. She realizes that some climbing plants have sprouted out of the ground and clutched hold of her legs. Nisa: (strangled) Uuummp! Hhuuueerrrghh!..... She angrily tries to wriggle free but finally gives up, stands back on her feet again and tries to creep forward, tugging comically with all her might! Nisa: (cont'd, furious, straining) Curse you, creepers!.. Uhg!... Nisa stops trying to fight. Nisa's POV: between the branches, she sees Calypso and Ulysses walking away. BACK TO Calypso, glancing at Nisa. Feeling pleased with herself, she stops and looks deep into Ulysses' eyes. Calypso: (coaxing) What if I offered you a very special gift...? Like, say... immortality? Ulysses: (stunned) Heh? You could make me immortal?! Calypso: (coaxing) Just like me. Of course, It would mean cancelling your travel plans, but then again, you'd have everything you could ever desire, right here on this island! Ulysses shakes his head, to get this tempting proposition out of his mind. Ulysses: (disappointed) Hmmmmm... It's a generous offer, but... I really must get back to Ithaca, and to Penelope, my wife. Calypso: (piqued) Penelope? (to herself) So that's her name... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Calypso opens the door violently and goes storming into the room, striding over towards the levitating crystal. Calypso: (annoyed, to the crystal) SHOW ME PENELOPE! A bluish light fills the room. Calypso stares at the crystal prism (we do not see what she sees). All of a sudden, she starts laughing. Calypso: (cont'd, guffawing) Ha ha ha! Poor Ulysses! I'm not sure you'll be so eager to get back to your precious little sweetheart once you've seen THIS...! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. CALYPSO'S ENCHANTED GARDENS - DAY' Dates and Zephyr are still fishing; their pile of fish has grown. They both seem in a state of bliss, as if hypnotized by their fishing lines. Dates: (tired sigh) Heemmm.... Zephyr: (bored sigh) Huuaaahhhmmm.... Nisa: (thinking) Hmm! Nisa and the Owl come up. Nisa sits down next to Zephyr. Nisa: (cont'd) Have you noticed how weird nature is round here? Oh.. (noticing that Zephyr is not answering) Hey, Mr. Angler! I'm talking to YOU! Zephyr: (dreamily) Shsshh. You'll frighten the fish. Nisa shrugs her shoulders in a show of discouragement and goes away. Nisa: Hmm! Owl: (encouraging) Huh huh huhuh huuh huh! Nisa: (seeing the fruits) Hmmm? Heh? NISA sees the fruits. She picks a fruit from a low-hanging branch and hands it to the Owl, who bites into it eagerly. Owl: (eating) Huh huh huhuh huuh huh! (thankfully) Huuuhhuuuhh huuuhuuuhh! Nisa is just about to taste the fruit as well, when she sees the Owl fluttering around unsteadily. It crashlands down on to Titan's chest and lies there sprawled, with its wings under its head and its legs crossed. Owl: (cont'd, coughing) Chrouuuugh! Nisa: (shocked) Huh?? Owl: (dizzy) Huuuuhhhh. Nisa looks at her fruit, intrigued. Nisa: Huh!.. (understanding) Huh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. ULYSSES' ROOM - DAY' Ulysses is gathering his stuff together. Calypso comes into his room holding the crystal. She has another new hairstyle. She holds the crystal out to him (without actually giving it to him). Calypso: (scheming) Since you're so eager to see your loved one, Ulysses, I'd like to grant you your wish. (theatrically) Just concentrate with all your heart, and she will appear, just as she is, RIGHT NOW. Ulysses: (excited) REALLY?! As Ulysses looks into the crystal, it fills with a bluish light. Zoom in on the crystal... Ulysses: (cont'd, longing sigh) Uuuaahhhh..... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. CRYSTAL APPARITION/PENELOPE'S GARDEN - DAY' SFX O/S: the rumbling sound of a party, going on in the background. Penelope is wearing a very beautiful dress. A handsome suitor is holding her hand. Suitor: Penelope! Your former husband, Ulysses, has surely perished at sea. It's high time you married again! Penelope shows him her unfinished tapestry (we don't see what it portrays). Penelope: (flattered) Hhahah. Oohhh....I'll be ready... the day I finish this tapestry... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. BACK TO ULYSSES' ROOM - DAY' Ulysses sits down on his bed, completely shattered. He puts his head in his hands. Ulysses: (shattered) Ooohhhh, Penelope! How could I think you'd wait for me all this time?!! ahrhh... Calypso lays her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. Calypso: (consoling) Forget about Ithaca: they've given you up for dead. (seductively) But here, you could have eternal life... and me! Ulysses pushes her away and runs out of the room. Ulysses: (painful sigh) Uaahh. Calypso watches him leave. A small smile spreads across her lips. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. GARDENS - DAY' Ulysses is sitting on a stone, deep in thought as he stares at his bow. Nisa runs up to him. Nisa: (out of breath) Heheheehe... (panicking) I've been looking for you everywhere! This place gives me the creeps! Everything is so weird: the plants, the fruits!... Just look... Nisa picks a fruit from a branch and tosses it over to one of the giant turtles nearby. The turtle swallows it whole. Turtle: (swallowing) Hhuueemmpp. Then, a second or two later, it slumps down, leaning its head on its foot and looking dreamily up at the sky. Nisa: That reptile's down for the count! Turtle: (sighing) Uuummp uuuooorrghhh.... Nisa: (insistingly) Just like all the others!... You've gotta do something, Ulysses! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. ENCHANTED GARDENS - DAY' Dates and Zephyr are still lethargically contemplating their fishing lines. Dates & Zephyr: (contented) Hmmmm..... All of a sudden, Titan gets thrown into the water (SFX: huge splash.), soaking them thoroughly in the process. '' '''Ulysses:' (throwing) Huemm. Titan: (groan) Uuuaarghh. He is followed by Diomedes (SFX: splash.) ... Diomedes: (moaning) Huuuaarrghh. ...and Philo (SFX: splash.) and, last of all, by the Owl (SFX: tiny splash.) Philo: (moaning) Huuarrgh ppffuu huuhh... Coming up out of the water: Titan: (raging as he spits out water) Pffrrr!... Nasty Ulysses!... Philo: (swallowing water) Uaargh uhhooor gguuuanmmm. Dates: (madly) That's right! You've scared the fish away!! From up on the bank, Ulysses and Nisa look on proudly, pleased with their work. Ulysses: (seriously) Excellent! Now, if everyone's awake, it's time we were on our way! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. ENCHANTED GARDENS - DAY' Calypso scans the gardens but the Companions are nowhere to be seen. Calypso: (surprised) Hmmm?! Where are they all?! - They can't possibly have escaped my spell! (furiously) Rrruuuaaarghh! She puts her hand out in front of her and closes her fingers to form a tight fist, haloed with blue flames. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. FOREST - DAY' The Companions are about to enter the forest path (the shore is no longer visible), when, suddenly, the trees draw in towards each other, forming a tight wall hiding the path! Nisa: (angrily and ironically) Oh no! That witch is so subtle! Ulysses: (determined) I prefer the direct approach! He unsheathes his sword and starts hacking his way through the branches. But they merely grow back again, only thicker. Ulysses stops chopping, out of breath. Ulysses: (cont'd, hitting efforts) Huah! Hehe heh huh hah hah hah huh haha hah huh! Diomedes, Titan, Philo, Zephyr & Nisa: (surprised reaction) Huah????! Ulysses: (exhausted) Huh! It's no use!.. I wonder, why is Calypso trying to keep us here? Calypso: (pretending) To protect you!... The Companions turn round, surprised. Calypso is coming towards them. Calypso: (cont'd) ...Let me show you... With a simple gesture (blue flames), she transforms the forest back to its normal state. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. SHORE - DAY' On the way out of the forest, Calypso points the shore out to the Companions. Calypso: ...I wanted to hide it from you, but, since you insist... The Companions stop still, horrified by the sight that meets their eyes. SHOT OF the huge tidal wave which is standing menacingly before them. It is still foaming and frothing. At the foot of the wave stands the ship, run aground on the rocks. Nisa huddles up to Ulysses. Nisa: (terrified) Is this some kind of a sick joke?! Calypso: (sadly) This wave can not breach the wall of protection around my island. However, if you go, it will follow. Ulysses: (to Calypso) Please excuse us. We judged you unfairly. (determined) BUT WE HAVE TO FIND OUR WAY OUT OF HERE! Calypso: (surprised) What?! You can't possibly think to confront such an overwhelming force?! Philo: (proudly) Unfortunately, YOU don't know Ulysses...! Diomedes: (laughter) Huhu!! Calypso: (fake resignation) All right, then. I'll help you. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. CALYPSO'S ROOM - NIGHT' Calypso sits down in front of her dressing table. Calypso: (exhausted sigh) Hohh! (scheming) Help you change your mind, that is! She slides the mirror to one side, revealing a whole host of shelves containing rows of phials and jars with strange plants inside. Her tone of voice changes suddenly: Calypso: (cont'd, determined) BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE! She picks up one of the phials. CU on the phial, which bears a black rose insignia. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. BEACH AND SHIP - DAY' The damaged ship is standing on the shore. The Companions are setting about fixing it. Inside the hold, Diomedes and Dates are nailing the hull back together (SFX: Bang! Bang!). Down on the beach, Zephyr and Titan are sawing wood (SFX: ee-aw... ee-aw...); Nisa and Philo are busy patching up the sails. Titan: (straining) Hueh hueh hueh hah.... Dates: (working efforts) Uhh ahh... Nisa: (sewing) Mmha mmuuheem.... Meanwhile, Ulysses is nailing up the ship from the outside. Calypso comes up to Ulysses, followed at a distance by two turtles. Calypso: (pretending delight) Wonderful! Ohohahahaa! Your ship will be back on the open sea in no time! (losing the flower from her hair) Ohh! The pretty flower flutters down to Ulysses feet. He hastens to pick it up. Ulysses: (fascinated) Hawh! How beautiful. Just as he is smelling it, the flower spurts a cloud of black poisonous pollen into his face. Ulysses totters backwards. Ulysses: (cont'd, surprised) Huuh! Uuuaah Hhaah Aaaah! The Companions jump into action. ON Dates and Diomedes, who leap out of the ship, while Titan, Nisa, Philo and Zephyr go running over towards Ulysses. Big blue flames start swirling around Calypso's hands and climbing plants immediately start growing out of the ground, getting in the way of the Companions' legs. Philo: (struggling with plants) UUuaaarrghhaahhh! Titan: (furious groan) Uuuooorrghhhh.... Philo: (suffocating) Ulysseeeesss! Ulysses: (struggling) Uuaah uuuaarrghh... Only Nisa is quick enough to dodge out of the way of the climbing plants: she jumps out of the way of the creepers. Nisa: (escaping, running) Wuah huuh uh uh wuuaaaahhh.... She hides behind the Ship while the Owl "covers" for her, trying to keep the plants at bay by giving them pathetic little pecks! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. BEACH AND SHIP - DAY' All the Companions except Nisa are stuck in front of the ship. They twist and wiggle but the climbing plants have a strong hold on them. Diomedes, Dates, Zephyr, Titan & Philo: (moaning) Uuuaahhh... Uuueeeehhh... UUuaarrrgghh.... Ulysses is lying unconscious on the ground in front of Calypso. Philo: (furiously) I've found my rhyme, at last! "You were our gracious saving grace, But now you've shown your truest face... We wish we'd never seen THIS PLACE!" Ulysses: (suffocating sigh) Heghmm.... Calypso: (upset, to Ulysses) If you won't choose my love and eternal life willingly, then I'm afraid I'll have to choose it FOR you! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 30' 'INT. CALYPSO'S ROOM - DAY' Ulysses wakes up on Calypso's bed. He sits up fast. His expressionless eyes reveal his amnesic state. Ulysses: (no recollection) Hmm?!...What am I doing here?... Who are you?! Calypso who is sitting on the edge of the fountain, lifts up her head. Calypso: (pretending innocence) Heh...? Why, honey, I'm Calypso, your own true love! Oh, my dear Ulysses, that awful accident has made you lose your memory! Ulysses comes and sits next to her, on the edge of the fountain. Ulysses: (believing her) Shame on me! A beautiful woman like you should never be forgotten! He takes hold of her hands. She smiles and draws her face in close, to kiss him. Ulysses: (cont'd, bending forward for a kiss) Hmm... But right then: Poseidon: (clearing his throat) Chem cheeee! Calypso: (annoyed sigh) Hhuuooww... Poseidon is standing behind them, in the fountain. Ulysses gives him a friendly little wave. Ulysses: (naive to Poseidon) Who is it? Calypso: (ironically) The fountain's genie! Poseidon disappears into the fountain, piqued to the core. Ulysses: (friendly) Hello there, little fountain genie. Poseidon: (furiously) How dare you insult an Olympian God! Calypso: (ironically to Poseidon) It's only, because he doesn't recognize you. I'm sorry Poseidon, but I did warn you, (enraged) he'd be MINE in the end! Calypso looks deep into Ulysses' eyes: Calypso: (cont'd, ardently, to Ulysses) Listen carefully, Ulysses. I am going to share my immortality and magic power over this island with you, and you alone. She places a finger on his mouth before he can answer. Calypso: (cont'd, intriguing) But before I do this, you must prove your love for me... by catching that little Nisa pest and imprisoning her along with her companions! Ulysses: (obediently) Sure! Just tell me what she looks like. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. GARDENS AND FOREST - DAY' Nisa comes out of the forest. It is obvious she is exhausted from having fought with the vegetation (tousled hair, scratchmarks, etc.). Nisa: (sighing) Hmm. Huuooh huuuohh... The Owl is fluttering up ahead of her. Owl: (following Nisa) Huuh, huh huh huh... The OWL is following NISA gingerly on her way into the palace. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'INT. PALACE - DAY' The Owl flies into the entrance hall. Nisa follows it discreetly over towards the staircase. Owl: (at the stairs) Huuh huuh! Nisa: (tired sigh) Huem. She is just about to walk down it when, all of a sudden, as she touches the rail, she has a vision: CU of Nisa's eyes, followed by a flash. Nisa: (cont'd, having her vision) Huuaaahhh! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 33' 'NISA'S VISION' A huge human-shaped shadow is about to seize Nisa. Nisa: (scared scream) Aahh! Suddenly, the crystal prism materializes in Nisa's hands. She holds it out in front of her: as it lights up, the giant looming shadow fades away. END OF VISION. 'SEQ. 34' 'INT. PALACE - DAY' Nisa comes back to her senses, wide-eyed. Then she hears: Ulysses: (O.S., whispering) Nisa!! Nisa: (jumping with fright) Heh hah! Ulysses: (friendly laugh) Hehehe. Ulysses appears at the handrail of the first floor, smiling. (N.B.: the only tell-tale sign of his amnesia is his expressionless eyes). Nisa: (whispering hesitatingly) Ulysses? So you got away? Ulysses: (low voice) Calypso's slipped out for a while. Now's the perfect time to go free the others! Still suspicious, Nisa climbs the stairs towards him (they are separated by the handrail and a few meters). The Owl cheerfully comes and perches on Ulysses' shoulder but he brushes it away. Owl: (to Ulysses) Huh huuh huhhuh huuh huh.... Ulysses: (angrily) Hey! Get off me, filthy bird! Nisa looks wide-eyed with the shock of what she has just heard. Nisa: You've changed... (shouting) You've been bewitched! She steps back but Ulysses leaps over the railing. However, Nisa is faster than him, and she sprightly jumps up onto the banister and goes "whooshing" down to the ground. Ulysses: (jumping) Huh, wah! Following the Owl, she goes running down a corridor, with Ulysses hot on her heels. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'INT. & EXT. COLUMN ROOM - DAY' Nisa runs out onto an outdoor patio with colonnades. She runs to the other end but stops short, taken by surprise when she sees the sheer drop. Nisa: (panting, frightened) Huhah huhah.... Wooowww.... NISA runs along corridors until she reaches a balcony that leads into an abyss. Nisa: (cont'd, running and panting) Huhah huhah...Huhah huhah...Huhah huhah... (as she stops) ...Aaahaaahhhhh! She hears Ulysses approaching: he is walking slowly, very sure of himself (SFX: slow, confident footsteps.). Ulysses' footsteps suddenly stop and an oppressive silence ensues. Ulysses: (O.S., threateningly) There's nowhere to run, Nisa! Nisa starts to panic. Nisa: (panicking and turning) Haaah! Holding her breath, she gingerly slips round the column... Nisa: (cont'd, frightened) Huueee........ ...only to find herself face to face with Ulysses, who is calmly leaning up against the column, smiling. Ulysses: (laughing) Hehehhee..... Nisa: (frightened) Heh... Owl: (O.S., upset) Huuh huh huuuh. Nisa starts, as does the Owl on her shoulder. Ulysses jumps to grab Nisa but she dashes to the edge of the patio and jumps over the edge, into the void! Nisa: (jumping over the edge) Huah, hah! (hanging and swinging) Huueeehh...heh.... Owl: (hooting) Huh huuh huh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. & INT. CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Suspended by the creeping vine on the outside wall of the palace, Nisa lands on the narrow window ledge and slips inside. Nisa: (as she gets up) Huueeeeh heh...... Owl: (encouraging) Hu huuuh huh huh, huuuh howww.... She runs over to the door of the room and opens it... only to find herself yet again face to face with a terrrifying Ulysses! He comes towards her, looking threatening. Ulysses: (growling) Uuueeerrgggghhhh..... Nisa backs up in fright and curls up in a corner of the room. Nisa: (scared sigh) Huoh... Ulysses: (evil laughter) Heheh heheheh.... Nisa: (begging) Please don't hurt me, Ulysses! I'm your friend, remember?! Pleeease....! (frightened, trembling) Oh huoh oh..... But Ulysses keeps coming towards her, implacable. His shadow is cast on the wall, like some monstrous figure in a vision; it sweeps over the levitating crystal. Nisa: (cont'd, to herself) Hu, The crystal!! Ulysses: (wondering) Heh? Dodging Ulysses, she leaps over, grabs the crystal and holds it out in front of him. The crystal turns blue. Ulysses stops and looks at it. Zoom in on the crystal. Ulysses: (cont'd, as if waking up) Heh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 37' 'INT. BACK TO CRYSTAL ROOM - DAY' Ulysses stares at the crystal for a second or two, as if petrified. Nisa: That was Penelope! You remember her, don't you, Ulysses?!... You've GOT to remember! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 38' 'INT. PENELOPE'S ROOM - DAY' Penelope is sitting on her bed, unfastening the long threads of her tapestry. Telemachus leans on her shoulder. Telemachus: Hey, Mom, why are you undoing all your hard work? Penelope: Since I've promised to remarry as soon as the tapestry is finished, I'm making absolutely sure it doesn't get finished until your father gets home! Ulysses: Huh! BACK TO CLOSE ON TELEMACHUS. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 39' 'INT. CORRIDOR AND DUNGEON - DAY' A window in a dungeon door opens (SFX: sliding noise). CALYPSO'S eyes appear in the opening. Calypso: (satisfied) Huah! POV: We see TITAN, ZEPHYR, DIOMEDES and PHILO, sitting on wooden benches. In the foreground, Nisa rushes over and bangs on the door with her fist (SFX: BANG! BANG!): Nisa: (ranting angrily) You wretch of a witch! How dare you enchant Ulysses! Just wait till I get my hands on you! ON Calypso as she shuts the window (SFX: sliding noise.) and turns towards Ulysses (who is standing nearby, in the corridor), with a look of satisfaction on her face. Calypso: (delighted) Perfect! You've proved your loyalty and your love. Now it's my turn to keep my promise. Ulysses smiles. She gently takes hold of his arm and leads him towards the exit. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 40' 'INT. FLAME ROOM - DAY' An old staircase leads up into the darkest depths of the palace. At the foot of the staircase, Calypso, who is accompanied by Ulysses, holding a flaming torch, touches the sculpted flower on a low relief to open a heavy double door (SFX). Next, they walk into a small airlock fitted with a metal portcullis, which rises before them (SFX). Finally, they make their way into a temple-like room. Tall statues of women standing on giant turtles are holding flaming torches. Calypso: (seductively) My secret temple. Come, Ulysses! Stand close to the Flame of Eternity! Ulysses follows Calypso over to a statue at the far end of the room, which represents Calypso kneeling. In the statue's hands sits a small dish containing a relentless blue flame. Ulysses: (inquiring naively) This flame is the source of your life? Calypso: (fanatically) As it will become the source of yours, once you become one with the flame. And through us, it will continue to sustain the entire island, as well. Ulysses approaches the flame. Calypso lifts her arms up to it: Calypso: (cont'd, uttering an incantation) Oh Great Fire of Aphrodite! For centuries, your power has sustained me. I ask you now to accept Ulysses into your eternal light. - May your fire burn inside him, forever! The flame flares up to an impressive height. Ulysses watches it anxiously. The flame starts bending to envelope ULYSSES. The flame twirls round Ulysses like a spiral, without actually touching him (SFX: whooshing sound). Ulysses: (in pain) Huehhmm...huoh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 41' 'INT. DUNGEON - DAY' Bracing himself in a comical position, Titan is tugging as hard as he can on the dungeon door. But it refuses to open! Titan: (straining) Huuueeerrgghhhh..... ON Nisa as she dangles a key under his nose. Nisa: (smartly) Eh... sorry to disturb you Titan, but... why not try this?! He stops still, in the same position, unable to believe his eyes. Diomedes is amazed: Diomedes, Zephyr, Dates & Philo: (laughing) Huah hahahahah..... Diomedes: (amazed) Congratulations! You've stolen the key! Nisa: (proudly) Actually, I didn't steal a thing! (laughing) Huahh hahah heheheeh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 42' 'INT. FLAME ROOM - DAY' The blue flame flows from Ulysses' body back into the dish. Ulysses looks down at his body with surprise. Calypso: (excited) I'm so happy, Ulysses! From now on, you and I and the island are one!... Go ahead - try your powers! Ulysses: (sarcastically) All right. Since I'm immortal, I must be impervious to fire, right? Fired by curiosity, he stretches his hand out towards the flame, but Calypso yanks him backwards: Calypso: (panicking) No!! Don't ever touch this flame! Your powers would disappear forever! You would be MORTAL again! - Come along! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 43' 'EXT. GARDEN - DAY' Calypso and Ulysses go out into the gardens. Calypso immediately comes up against the Companions, as they creep out of the shadows and start making their way towards her. Calypso: (frightened) Ooohhh... Titan: (annoyed growl) Uuueerrggg... Calypso: (stupefied) How did you get free? (to Ulysses) WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!... Nisa: (mischievously) The meaning, my dear Calypso, is that you and your plant friends had better prepare to wilt! Ulysses: (to Calypso) I gave them the key to the dungeon! You see, my memory returned when Nisa showed me Penelope in the crystal. The strength of our love broke your spell! Calypso: (shocked sigh) Heh?! Frowning with concentration (casting spells seems to take it out of you!), Ulysses lifts up his arms towards the thick forest surrounding the garden. Blue flames appear around his arms and the forest opens to form a wide passageway, leading to the shore where the ship is standing. Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr, Philo & Dates: (impressed) Wow! Calypso buries her face in her hands. Calypso: (desperately) Oh nooo!! Ulysses: (to Calypso) Now that I share your powers, there's no way you can keep me here! Goodbye, Calypso, and fare thee well! He leads his Companions off towards the passage (the Owl is in the lead), but with a quick movement of the hands (blue flames), Calypso brings plant tentacles springing out of the ground (SFX: Crackle!). They twist round Ulysses like snakes. Calypso: (furiously) Huh! - YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!! Pointing his finger (blue flames), Ulysses sends the tentacles shooting towards Calypso. Ulysses: (struggling) Huah! Uuuuueeerrrrrgghhhhh! Philo: (terrified) Ma-ma-ma-maybe w-we should leave a little more qu-qu-quickly!!! Ulysses: (struggling) Huah! Don't count on it! As the tentacles attack Calypso, the Companions run out of frame to hide in among the bushes. But Calypso merely reduces the tentacles to ashes. Calypso: (commanding) HA HAA! When it comes to casting spells, Ulysses, I am still your MASTER! Calypso then goes to cast a spell on Ulysses (blue flames). But the Owl flies over and comes between them. As a result, it gets turned into a vegetable (it looks somewhat like an artichoke with a leafy tail!). Owl: (burnt) Huuuhow howow! Calypso: (shooting flames) Huuuooooooww... Calypso makes a new, strenuous movement (blue flames). This time, the ground opens under Ulysses' feet, swallowing him up completely. Calypso: (cont'd, falling into the gap) Huah Huwow.... (laughing) Ha ha ha!... Try leaving now! CALYPSO is quite satisfied with her actions. Calypso: (cont'd, self-confidently) Haah! A big blue light streams out of the hole and a giant flower pops up, carrying Ulysses in its comfortable corolla. Calypso: (cont'd, wondering) Heh? Ulysses: (sardonically) Ah!...Not bad for a rookie, huhh?! CALYPSO and ULYSSES are duelling each other with rays of blue light. Calypso: (screaming) Huoh huoh huuuowwwhhh.... As CALYPSO gets hurt by the force of ULYSSES' ray. Calypso: (cont'd, at the end of her powers) Ohuuhh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 44' 'EXT. SEA - DAY' From up on the top of the wave, Poseidon is watching the island as it trembles under the force of the inter-magicians' battle. The "attractions" include rays and distant flashes of lightning, a huge tree bursting up above the vegetation, etc. (SFX: deep rumbling sounds). Poseidon: (smoothly) Soon, the island won't have a single drop of power left. SHOTS of the "faults" in Calypso's invisible dam which, by now, are wider and more abundant than before. Large water jets are gushing out, here and there, in the direction of the island (SFX: shpew... shpew...). Poseidon: (cont'd, commanding) BUT WHY WAIT? Waves, I command you to drown this island, now! (evil laughter) Hahaha hahaaa! Poseidon spreads out his arms: as he does so, the "dam" breaks all of a sudden, sending the raging waves rushing towards the island. (SFX: WHOOSH!). CUT TO: 'SEQ. 45' 'EXT. GARDENS - DAY' By now, the garden is one unholy jungle. The pediment of the palace is in ruins and the statues have been broken or knocked over. A tree has fallen on a table and split it; Nisa (with the "veggie" Owl), Zephyr and Titan are crouched under the table. The other Companions are sheltering under a bush. ON Calypso: she is up to her waist in plants. She is so exhausted she can hardly lift her arms to cast another spell (feeble blue flames). Calypso: (frightened) What the...?! Huh? She breaks off in mid-sentence and listens to the distant rumbling (SFX: rumbling noise.). All of a sudden, the sky grows dark. Ulysses, who is perched high in a tree and is just as exhausted as Calypso, points at the forest: Ulysses: (alarmed shouting) THE WAVE IS COMING! SHOT OF THE FOREST: the wave is charging along, above the trees, making its way towards the Companions and Calypso! Ulysses rushes over to Calypso: Ulysses: (cont'd, O.S., shouting commands) JOIN FORCES, FAST! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 46' 'INT. PALACE STAIRS - DAY' Suddenly, Calypso trips and lifts her hand up to her forehead. Calypso: (weakly) My... my head's.. spinning... BACK TO Ulysses, who is also exhausted. CALYPSO turns over to him, her face having aged rapidly. Ulysses: (shocked) Uuaah! I've got to save the flame or we'll all be drowned. CUT TO WIDE: The water level is rising, covering the palace. POSEIDON eagerly commands the waves. CUT TO: The blue flame in the dish swims on top of the waves. 'SEQ. 47' 'EXT. UNDERWATER, NEAR PALACE - DAY' TITAN is holding onto the left over platform of the island. ZEPHYR, PHILO, NISA, DATES and DIOMEDES clinging onto his body under water. 'SEQ. 48' 'EXT. FLOATING ISLAND, NEAR PALACE - DAY' ULYSSES comes diving up with weak CALYPSO in his arms. Ulysses: (climbing up) Uh..eh...uehh... (putting Calypso down) Hueh.. Ulysses and Titan suddenly appear on the esplanade, soaked to the skin. Ulysses is so exhausted, he is being helped along by Titan. He is holding the dish, in which the flame is, by now, nothing more than a tiny glimmer. ON Calypso, closing her eyes in Diomedes' arms. Calypso: (weakly) It's too late... The light is fading... He unhesitatingly puts his arm above the flame: as he does this, bursts of blue light come spiraling out of his forearm, nourishing and replenishing the flame. Ulysses: (decisively) Oh no, it isn't! The flame has taken back my immortality. He holds the flame dish up to the sky. Above him, the clouds clear. Meanwhile, the waves stop frothing. Poseidon: (triumphantally) Hmmm. I'm going to enjoy adding this pathetic little palace to my ornament collection. It'll look much better on the ocean floor. (evil laughter) Hahaha hahahahahaa! ON Calypso, who becomes young-looking again, and who is back to her former self again, comes up: Calypso: (powerfully, to Poseidon) Get off my island, now! The water flows briskly back, dragging Poseidon out to sea. Poseidon: (furiously) Hohuh??!...Curse youuuuuu, Ulysseeeeeees! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 49' 'EXT. ISLAND, BEACH AND SHIP - DAY' ULYSSES on the ship together with his companions. Ulysses: (exclaiming happily) I'm back to my old usual self, so is the island. Hahahah.... WIDE ANGLE SHOT: the sun is shining on the island, which is looking beautiful and lush again. ON CALYPSO waving goodbye to the ship, down on the shore. Calypso: (friendly) Goodbye, my friends, may the fair winds blow you straight to Ithaca! (seductively) As for you, my cute little sailor, you're welcomed to come back anytime you want. Ulysses: (distantly, to Calypso) Byebye, now! Dates: (troubled) Hey, wait a minute, I forgot my solid gold fish. We've gotta go back! Ulysses: No way, skipper! We're on our way home. The fish there may not be gold, but it's the most precious place on earth! IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts